


Le pire

by Nelja



Series: Aux détours de l'espace et du temps [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tish regrette amèrement le temps où elle trouvait Harold Saxon séduisant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le pire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The worst thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685631) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



> Tout appartient à la BBC.

Le pire est que Tish y avait pensé, avant. Cela semble si loin, maintenant.

Quand elle a téléphoné à ses amies pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle qu'était son nouveau job, plus d'une lui a fait remarquer, sur le ton de la plaisanterie ou de l'inquiétude, qu'Harold Saxon avait une belle réputation de séducteur, et qu'elle devrait faire attention.

Le pire est qu'elle s'était dit que ça ne serait pas si grave.

Elle le soutenait politiquement, et elle le trouvait sexy aussi, pour être honnête. Le pouvoir, l'intelligence, le charisme, la belle apparence... ce ne serait pas déplaisant d'être désirée par un tel homme. Elle se disait qu'elle ne dirait pas non à une petite aventure, à l'insu de sa femme, juste comme ça, sans suite. Cela ne la blesserait pas, elle s'estimait bien capable de ne pas tomber amoureuse.

Mais la haine fait plus mal encore. Elle ne savait pas, à l'époque, qu'on pouvait haïr à ce point.

Le Maître les a réduits en esclavage, torturés physiquement et psychologiquement ; pourtant quand, avec son sourire le plus malsain, il lui demande de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, elle garde l'air fier devant ses parents. Après tout ce qu'il leur a fait voir, après ce qu'ils ont connu d'humiliation, de peur et d'horreur, croit-il pouvoir les briser avec juste ça, clame-t-elle. Il commence à manquer d'imagination.

Et finalement, quand il la prend, dans la folie et la violence, il n'essaie même pas de la blesser, il ne fait même pas attention à elle. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qu'il essaie de briser, Martha, ou le Docteur, ou sa femme, comment Tish peut-être savoir ?

Le pire est qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle s'horrifie à le regretter.


End file.
